


Grateful

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Infidelity, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Harry reflects on what it's like to fuck, no, to make love to his son.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Grateful

Albus was a grateful lover. Harry didn’t like to use that word, but he didn’t know how else to describe what they did together without using harsh, vulgar words like “fucking”. But he supposed they were both accurate in their own ways. It was fucking in the primal sense, both of them searching for release after having conveniently found each other available. Harry felt something else there, too, however, something a little more gentle, a little more tender. That’s why, if he had to call it anything, he would call it love making. Because finally, they’d found some way to bond with each other which wasn’t just yelling.

Albus was grateful in bed, shy too. After only having sex with Ginny, it had been a nice surprise to find someone who could be  _ sweet  _ in bed. With Ginny, he would have no qualms in describing their love life as fucking. It was hard and rough. It was slamming down into her and making the bed frame skid across the floor. If Albus was all, “please” and “thank you” and “more”, then Ginny was “fuck me” and “harder”. Until he’d seen Albus naked, Harry hadn’t even realised how big his own cock was. Ginny never cared about size, only force and angles. Albus on the other hand… he was desperate for something big to fill him up.

Every part of Albus was small and slender. He was almost like a girl with his thin, feminine body. Harry loved to grip his tiny waist, small enough that his fingers almost touched when he wrapped them around him. He didn’t have much body hair either, and what he did have was thinner and less coarse than Ginny’s.

Albus hadn’t been a virgin the first time they fucked. Harry asked him to describe his first time in detail while he took himself in hand and rubbed one out. Like a dog marking his territory, Harry came all over Albus’ torso, looking down at him with a victorious smile.

Sex with Albus was more than addictive. It had been the same when him and Ginny first got together after the war. They were both young and loved up and it excited Harry that she liked it rough. Albus clearly had inherited the same sex drive, seeking Harry out in the dead of night with desperate whimpers and humping a cushion or his leg until he got worked up enough to fuck the whore. And he was loud, too. High pitched moans and breathy squeals. And begging, so much begging. Albus could be face down on the floor, bum in the air, with Harry’s cock plundering inside him and he would say, “thank you, thank you” on repeat like he’d won the lottery.

Grateful, that was the word Harry liked to use. Before the whole  _ making love _ thing started, grateful was the last word he would have called his children. Well, he thought looking down at Albus’ lips wrapped tightly around his cock, it was nice to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any glaring mistakes, let me know.


End file.
